Broken Sibling Relationships
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Leni and Lori have a massive fight which couldn't be contained and now their friendship is on the brink of extinction, also a diagnosis comes in later that will change everything
1. The Fight

**I'm Back and hoping I can make more fanfics in the future, enjoy**

The Loud House is always very chaotic with 11 children and 4 pets, but today was crazier than ever with Leni and Lori fighting over a simple dress with Loud House protocol pretty much starting to come into effect.

"This is my dress Leni, hand it back" said Lori who was very angry

"No Lori, I want to redesign it" said Leni in a defensive manner

As the 2 elder Louds fought, the Loud family tried to break them up, but Lori was having none of it

As Luan approached Lori, Lori grabbed Luan by the ponytail and threw her out with force

Leni disgusted at her elder sisters behaviour said "Lori what have you done you hurt Luan"

Lori with gorilla like rage approached Leni, grabbed her by the neck and said "WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB, DON'T YOU REALISE WHEN SOMETHING IS MINE, ITS MINE" and soon started punching Leni in the face until a voice shouted "LORI PUT LENI DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Lori then punched Leni to the ground and turned around, It was her dad Lynn Loud Sr

"LORI WHY ARE HURTING YOUR SISTER LENI" shouted Lynn Sr

"She kept trying to ruin my dress and always keeps talking about fashion every single minute" said Lori in a calm but frustrated tone

"WHAT BECAUSE OF A STUPID DRESS, YOU DECIDE TO TRY AND KILL YOUR SISTER, THATS IT LORI THIS TIME YOU CROSSED THE LINE" shouted Lynn Sr with full on rage

"What are you going to do to me" said Lori in a scared, fearful tone

"I am phoning the police" said Lynn Sr in a now very stern tone

"What dad, please don't" said Lori virtually begging

"You need to learn a lesson for what you did, I wonder how Leni feels about what you did to her" said Lynn Sr who was looking at Leni who was unconscious on the floor with blood coming out of her nose, which made Lori feel cold on the inside.

The rest of the Loud Family apart from Rita (Who was at work) and Lincoln (who was at Clyde's) was listening from outside of the elder Loud sisters bedroom when Luan entered the room with gash on her head

"Luan, what happened to you?" said Lynn Sr looking concerned

"Lori grabbed me by the hair and threw me out" said Luan

"That's It Lori, I'm calling the police, your anger has gotten too far" said Lynn Sr in a strict tone

After 2 phone calls, the police and amblulance arrived and they immediately took Leni to the hospital and then the police went in the house

"This is the police, whereas is Lori Loud" said Lars who was a police officer

Lori who was shaking like she had palsy walked down the stairs towards the police with the Loud family giving her dirty looks because of what she did.

"I'm Lori Loud" said Lori bravely

"Turn round, hands behind your back" said Lars

Lori did exactly what she was told.

"Lori, I place you under arrest for assault and attempted murder, you are not to say anything until presented at a court of law, do you understand" said Lars arresting Lori

Lori was taken away in the police van and soon the Louds followed the ambulance to the hospital

"I need to call Rita and Lincoln" said Lynn Sr as he was driving

 **Lori has been arrested and Leni is at hospital, Find out in the next chapter what happens next**


	2. The Phone Calls

**Here We Go:**

"I need to call Rita and Lincoln" said Lynn Sr whlist driving

Lynn Sr turned on his handsfree set and first called Rita:

 **Lynn Sr's Call to Rita**

"Hi honey, why have you called" said Rita completely unaware of the situation

"You need to come to the hospital, urgent" said Lynn Sr in a concerned tone

"WHY, WHATS HAPPENED" screamed Rita through her phone

"Leni got hurt badly" said Lynn Sr

"My poor baby" cried Rita as she hung up the phone

 **Call Ended**

As soon as the call ended, Luna said to Lynn Sr "We need to call Lincoln"

"I'm doing it now" said Lynn Sr

 **Lynn Sr call to Lincoln**

"Hey Dad, hows it going" said Lincoln

"I need you to come to the hospital" said Lynn Sr trying to be as calm as possible

"Why Dad, is it a checkup or some sort" said Lincoln thinking it was the annual Loud Family Hospital checkup

"No, not this time, your sister is very badly hurt" said Lynn Sr knowing that theres a small possibillty that Leni could die

"WHO DAD, TELL ME" screamed Lincoln with massive concern

"Leni, Lori hurt her" said Lynn Sr

 **Call Ended**

Lincoln hung up the phone in disgust of what Lori did and scared about Leni, Lincoln knew Leni couldn't defend herself that well and would not hurt a fly, So Lori hurting Leni that bad made Lori look Evil and Psychotic

"Clyde, I need to go" said Lincoln

"Whats wrong Linc" said Clyde

"Lori hurt Leni and now Leni is in hospital in bad shape" said Lincoln gravely

Clyde's heart shattered hearing that the supposedly perfect Lori had done such an evil act to her own sister, Leni Loud to be exact, a girl who wouldn't hurt a fly and was known to be a bit dim and ditzy

"Lincoln, Can I come with you, I want to see if Leni is ok" said Clyde who felt empty

"Ok Clyde, but be careful" said Lincoln as both of them set off to the hospital

 **This is a short chapter to show the phone calls and the characters initial reactions and I will explain why Lynn Sr didn't tell Rita about Lori hurting Leni**


	3. Arriving at the hospital

**Here we go:**

Lincoln and Clyde cycle nervously down the road heading to the hospital worrying about Leni's condition.

"Lincoln, do you think Leni will be ok" said Clyde in a worrying tone

"Let's hope so, Clyde, Lets hope so" panicked Lincoln

As they arrive at the hospital, they are greeted by a kind and smiling woman on the reception desk

"Hello boys, this is a hospital, can we help" said the woman

"We need to see Leni Loud" said Lincoln

"What is your name" said the woman

"Lincoln Loud, I'm her brother and this is my best friend Clyde McBride" said Lincoln

"Hi" said Clyde waving at the woman

"She is currently in Room 2A, my name is Lucy Carmichael" said Lucy

"Nice to meet you Lucy and thanks for the info" said Lincoln in a rush

As Lincoln and Clyde arrived, they saw most of the Loud Family huddled around Leni and when they saw Leni, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Leni was led there on the bed, unconscious with a tube in her nose and mouth and her shut eyelids were black and her hair was very ragged.

Lincoln froze seeing his sweet older sister in this condition and soon cried

Soon later the Loud Family and Clyde joined him

 **Next Chapter will be the diagnosis**

 **Also there's a small reference to Rugrats in this chapter**


	4. The Diagnosis

**Here it is, one of the most important chapters of the story, here we go:**

 **A Few Hours Later**

The Louds and Clyde had been huddled around Leni for hours now and was just looking at Leni with sorrow.

"Dad, when will Leni wake up" said Lana

"Soon princess, I really hope so" said Lynn Sr

"One Day, Lori will pay" said Lynn Jr

"Despite what she did to Leni, Lori is still your sister Lynn and you can't ignore that she has anger issues" said Rita in a defensive manner

"But she hurt Leni and nearly or might of killed her" said Luna standing up for her younger sister

"SHE IS STILL YOUR SISTER AND THATS FINAL" snapped Rita with a very stern tone

It was at this moment where Doctor Stevens walked into the room

"Is Leni going to be OK Doc" said most of the Loud siblings and Clyde continuously

"Shut Up and let me explain" said Doctor Stevens looking a bit frustrated

"Kids, do what Doctor Stevens says, OK" said Rita sternly

"Right, us Doctors have scanned and tested to see what damage Leni has suffered and it isn't pretty" said Doctor Stevens as his tone changes from stern to slightly sad

"What wrong with her Doc" asked Lynn Sr and Rita

"Well we have analysed that your daughter has slight Brain Damage and also there are signs of Brain Haemorrhage" said Doctor Stevens in a guilty tone

"What does that mean" said Lincoln in panic

"Leni has a 39% of Suvival, I'm so sorry" said Doctor Stevens looking very sad

The Louds and Clyde stood there in silence in shock, knowing Leni who wouldn't hurt a fly could die as a result of being brutally beaten by her psychotic older sister who clearly needed anger management.

Lincoln decided to take revenge on Lori and call her boyfriend who was unaware of the incident

 **Lincolns Call to Bobby Santiago in an another room**

"Hey Bobby, how are you" said Lincoln

"Hey Linc, how are you, I haven't heard off Lori in a while" said Bobby

"Do you know why that is" said Lincoln with a bit of malicious sound

"Why is it" said Bobby

"She was arrested" said Lincoln

"What for" said Bobby

"She beat Leni to the point where she is currently in a coma with a 39% chance of survival" said Lincoln telling Bobby the truth

Bobby shocked about this said "Wait there, I'm coming to the hospital"

 **Call End**

Meanwhile in a room in private, it was just: Doctor Stevens, Lynn Sr and Rita Loud

"Right I called you in here to talk about your daughter Leni Loud and the police reports that came in about your other daughter Lori Loud" said Doctor Stevens in a serious tone

"What did they come back with" said Rita

"Well let's start with Lori, we have brain scans to reveal that Lori is not mentally sane and due to the stress of looking after and coping with 9 sister and 1 brother, it has driven her to madness" said Doctor Stevens

"Oh my god, we should of hired a babysitter instead of letting Lori in charge" said Rita concerned about Lori

"Well then we move on to Leni, when you gave us reports on her a while ago saying: 'Lack of socialisation face to face without someone to help her', 'Over-fascination of her hobbies', 'extreme dependency on her family' and 'occasional ditzyness', we analysed these and we have came up with what your daughter has" said Doctor Stevens looking concerned about Leni

"What is it Doc" said Lynn Sr

"Your daughter is on the autistic spectrum, but it is mild" said Doctor Stevens looking sad

Both Rita and Lynn Sr were silent, not only was their daughter injured, but now they found out Leni is autistic, nearly gave Rita a heart attack

"Also even if Leni does survive, Lori may have given her so much Brian Damage, that her position on the autistic spectrum may have been moved from Mild to Severe, I'm so sorry" said Doctor Stevens looking sad

"Do I tell my kids that Leni is autistic and Lori has anger problems" said Rita

"Your kids has gathered an idea that Lori has anger issue, but yes you should tell your kids that Leni is autistic, espically Lori if you ever see her again" said Doctor Stevens

"Ok I will try" said Rita who was a emotional wreck

 **Well that was the diagnosis,**

 **Next Chapter will be at the police station**


	5. Police Station and Clyde Opens Up

**Sorry for the hiatus, I've been on holiday, anyway here is the long awaited chapter of Broken Sibling Relationships:**

Lori had been shoved into a jail cell in the police station, in the jail cell she started to feel a bit guilty

"Why, why did I snap at Leni like that" said Lori to herself

"Lori Loud, you are needed here" shouted the warden

The warden opened the cell, cuffed Lori and lead her to a table where she sat with just the warden who looked very serious and slightly disgusted that a child could hurt her sister like that

"I'm sorry, I really am, I so sorry, please don't put me jail" begged Lori

"SHUT UP AND ONLY ANSWER WHEN I GIVE YOU A QUESTIONS" shouted the warden as he hated when criminals begged for their life's despite doing criminal acts

"Sorry officer" said Lori

"Thank you, anyway why did you do it?" said The Warden

"I don't know, I just snapped at her because she wanted to modify my dress even though I told her not to" said Lori

"Wait a minute, you hurt your own flesh and blood because of a stupid dress" said The Warden

"I guess so" said Lori

"Absolutely disgraceful, Lori Loud, people like you should be locked up, do you realise how seriously hurt your own sister is" said The Warden who felt disgusted

"How serious" said Lori

"According the hospital, she has a 39% Suvival rate as she suffered brain damage and a possible chance of Brain haemorrhage" said The Warden as Lori's mouth jawed

"We are going to do brain scans on you to see how messed up you are and then you will be locked up until tried at court" said The Warden

 **At the Hospital**

While the Louds are outside and Lynn Sr and Rita are in the doctors office, Clyde approaches Leni Loud who is unconscious on the hospital bed

"Hi Leni, I know you are unconscious, but I want to say this to you not just now, but when you wake up I will tell you this, (Clyde takes Leni's hand) I love you and I hope that you don't die, but keep fighting and I will always be there for you" said Clyde who was tearing up as he said his speech to Leni


	6. Dumping Game

**Here is the next chapter**

While Clyde is in the room with Leni, Bobby arrived at the hospital and greeted evreyone who looked depressed

Looking at Leni from a window, she looked a mess, realising what Lori had done, he called the police station

 **Bobbys Call to Lori via the Police Station:**

"Hello this is the Royal Woods police station, who is this" said The Warden

"Hello this is Bobby Santiago, I'm here to speak to Lori" said Bobby

"Hello Bobby Boo Boo Bear" said Lori

"Hello Lori" said Bobby sounding lost

"What's wrong Boo Boo Bear" said Lori

"Stop calling me that, I don't feel comfortable around you anymore" said Bobby

"But what did I do" said Lori

"I don't know Lori, let's ask Leni, oh wait she is in the hospital nearly dead and it's your fault" said Bobby with anger

Feeling guilty Lori said "I'm sorry for what happened, will you forgive me"

"After that, I am going to say this, we are through Lori, now goodbye and hope you learn in prison how to be a good person otherwise goodbye and good luck Lori Loud" said Bobby

"Please Bobby, Don't go" cried Lori through the phone

 **Call ended**


End file.
